


WAKE UP!

by noafterlife



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Jack, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harrison, Top Kai, a lot of cum, bottom kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: Harrison e Jack não querem levantar então Kai mantém sua palavra de que se alguém que ele ama acordar de pau duro ele estará lá pra faze-lo sentir-se amado. No caso, são dois.





	WAKE UP!

**Author's Note:**

> Se vocês gostarem, comentem, por favor. Aceito sugestões.

Kai: ACORDEM!

Disse Kai entrando no quarto já claro pelas luzes do sol entrando pelas brechas entre as cortinas...

Na cama a sua frente, estavam Harrison e Jack, nus sobe os lençóis. Harrison levantou sua cabeça olhando pra Kai e disse:

Harrison: tão cedo? 

Jack: meu deus, pra que tanta luz? 

Kai: LEVANTEM! 

Disse Kai puxando o lençol e expondo seus corpos nus. 

Harrison: temos mesmo que levantar? 

Kai: temos coisas pra resolver

Harrison: se eu lembro, kai, você disse que se um houvesse alguém na sua vida, e que se essa pessoa acordasse de pau duro, você faria questão de fazer essa pessoa se sentir amada. Bem, tem dois aqui de pau duro...

Kai se ajoelhou no pé da cama e se ajeitou no meio dos dois, Kai tirou sua camisa e a jogou no chão do quarto, tirou seu short mostrando uma ereção bem clara sobe uma jockstrap. Kai pegou o pau de Harrison com a mão esquerda, o pau dele era grosso, grande, e estava pingando, ele passou a língua sobre na cabeça sentindo o gosta da porra que mostrava o quão excitado ele estava, ele pegou o pau de Jack com a mão direita, ele era fino em relação ao de Harrison, porém maior, ele colocou na boca a cabeça, sentindo ele latejando em sua boca e começou a lamber a cabeça, ele adorava aquele gosto e nunca viu problema nisso, ele masturbava Harrison enquanto subia e descia sua língua no pau de Jack, ele tirou o pau de Jack da boca e lambeu o de Harrison, da base até a cabeça antes de colocar tudo em sua boca, ele sentia que quase não conseguia manter o pau dele na boca, ele o tirou e alinhou o pau dos dois juntos, ele sabia que não conseguiria colocar os dois na boca, mas queria tentar mesmo assim, ele lambeu os dois juntos, e colocou a cabeça dos dois em suas boca, sua boca não poderia estar mais aberta mas a sensação era incrível, e o gosto delicioso, ele podia ouvir os dois se beijando enquanto ele se divertia com o membro dos dois. Ele chupava os dois enquanto os masturbava. 

Kai: gozem pra mim, agora. 

Eles não sabiam como, mas Kai tinha um poder incrível sobre as pessoas, logo eles estavam gozando na boca e por todo rosto de kai, ele lambeu a porra de seus lábios.

Kai: Harrison, coma meu cu.

Kai: Jack, chupe meu pau. 

Kai: me devorem.

Harrison tirou a jockstrap de Kai, que logo estava rebolando na cara dele. Jack se acomodou em cima de Harrison olhando para o pau de Kai, que ele já conhecia muito bem. Kai sentia seu pau latejando contra sua barriga quando sentiu seu pau ser engolido pela boca quente de Jack, aquilo era incrível, duas bocas em seu corpo. Ele rebolava sentindo a língua mais fundo em seu cu e seu pau mais fundo na garganta de Jack quando de repente sentiu o dedo de Harrison o penetrando, ele soltou gemido e logo estava rebolando no mesmo. Harrison podia ver seus dedos sumindo na bunda de Kai, Kai amava aquilo, e ele amava servir seu líder.

Kai: mais, Harrison! 

Harrison colocou outro dedo o fazendo gemer ainda mais. 

Kai: MAIS! 

Harrison começou a colocar o terceiro quando Kai o interrompeu:

Kai: eu não quero outro dedo...eu quero algo maior! 

Kai se levantou, se agachou em cima de Harrison, segurou a base do pau dele, e se sentou sentindo ele entrar em si, a sensação era de outro mundo. Harrison soltou um longo gemido ao lembrar de como Kai era apertado. Kai começou a rebolar em seu pau, sentindo ele entrando e saindo no seu cu enquanto a mão de Harrison estava em volta de seu pau, Jack que até então estava só observando, se levantou e foi até Harrison, sentando a bunda na cara dele, os dois rebolavam freneticamente em cima de Harrison enquanto se beijavam e se lambiam. Kai levou sua mão até o pau de Jack e começou a masturba-lo enquanto Harrison o dedava. Kai, meu deus, como ele ama estar com homens, os beijos, as bundas, os paus, todo aquele tesao, como tudo era tão sexual e desesperado. 

Harrison: ele está pronto, Kai!

Kai: vamos mudar!

Jack se levantou deixando Harrison e Kai mudarem a posição, agora, Kai estava por baixo, e Harrison por cima. Jack se levantou uma de suas pernas e montou em Kai se encaixando entre os dois, agora, o pau de Kai estava entrando nele.

Kai: cavalga em mim, me faz gozar. 

Jack rebolava sem parar no pau de Kai, de uma forma suja, Kai o ajudou a se encontrar e a perceber o que ele gostava de fazer, e ele gostava de ser fudido por vários paus. Harrison o pegava por trás, metendo em Kai que gemia loucamente enquanto masturbava Jack. Harrison metia cada vez mais fundo quando ele sentiu o cu de Kai apertando em torno de seu pau, ele sabia o que isso significava, Kai estava gozando, tudo dentro de Jack, e logo em seguida Harrison estava gozando no cu dele, Kai amava aquela sensação. 

Kai: Jack, goze na minha boca.

Jack: mas eu queria gozar com seu pau dentro de mim...

Kai: lembra do que eu expliquei sobre como as mulheres roubam a nossa energia? Bem, eu preciso de toda a energia de vocês, Jack levantou do pau melado de porra de Kai e começou a se masturbar perto do rosto de Kai enquanto Kai dedava seu cu melado, logo ele estava enchendo a boca de Kai de porra e melando toda sua boca. Kai lambeu seus lábios e se sentou na cama e percebeu que seus soldados o estavam observando na porta...

Kai: ALGUÉM MAIS VAI USAR ESSA DESCULPA?


End file.
